Due to high integration density of semiconductor devices such as large scale integrated circuits (LSIs), dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) and flash memories, the miniaturization of circuit pattern or the structure formed in the manufacturing process of the semiconductor device is in progress. In order to realize the miniaturization in the manufacturing process of the semiconductor device, processes using plasma are performed.
In the processes using plasma, ions present in the plasma may affect the film or structure formed on the substrate.